Princess and The Frog school life
by JuniorWoofles
Summary: I'm going to take welll known Disney films/books and turn them on their end and set them in a secondary school. The first one is Princess and the Frog which follows the book more than the Disney film.
1. Chapter 1

There I was, Champion of the football matches, again. Not that I didn't like the extra attention, I LOVED it. I was milking it for all I was worth; you had to if it was your identity. I can barely remember the small kid with glasses who was more into nature than sports until a compulsory try-out made me a star. I'm not complaining though, the victories, mates, oh, and the girls too. It was worth it all. Even if I wanted out after a month to cure my dropping grades, MY parents didn't care. NORMAL parents would have pulled me out of the training so I had time for homework. MINE loved the fact I was becoming like all the other boys so didn't even bother to get me a tutor. MINE said Lunchtime tutoring prevented me from being outside practising. So I turned my back on science dreams to focus on the game. And I never looked back. What was not to love about being the hottest, most popular kid in school? Sometimes, just sometimes, listening to what your parents say and acting upon it can change your world for the better.

That was where I was, being thrown up in victory (no change there), hero of the match, winking to the cute girls, blowing kisses to the hot ones, fiving the guys and slowly being carried around the pitch to the sound of my name being chanted over and over. Maybe it was deserved this time. We were losing 10-9 with 5 minutes to go and then I scored once and every fibre in my body sprang to action like lightning and with every mite of energy I charged after the ball. I disliked losing but I hated having an equaliser. We were the better team and we had 3 minutes left to prove it. I tackled the guy from the opposing team who had the ball and let my best mate Gregor steal the ball. He weaved in and out of the defenders as I ran to catch up. I was the best scorer in the team; everyone knew that. He would pass to me, I knew it, and so I had to be there. I ran as fast as if I had just been shot from a cannon. I was almost there and I snuck a glance at the clock. 10 all and with 15 seconds to go; it was impossible odds. Determination grew like a fire within me and with 5 seconds to go I lashed out at the ball. Flying, 4, flying, 3, goalie, 2, miss, 1 and it rolls safely into the back of the net.

You couldn't hear the buzzer over the sounds of the audience going berserk. I was being rushed at by people in every direction, almost like something out of a nightmare. Then it sunk in. We'd won. I'd won. I was their hero, not their victim. I flipped once to more applause before I gave in to the hands and let them carry me on my victory lap. Don't get me wrong though! I did congratulate Gregor and promise him a pizza on me at the weekend. But it was my win and nothing was going to stop me! I was invincible, indestructible, and indescribably happy. I was on Cloud 9, in a world of my own! I could barely distinguish one hand from another as I was passed and carried around like a rock star on the way to the after- party.

Hours later the euphoria still hadn't worn off. I'd flirted, cheering, been patted on the back by everybody who was anybody. The party was beginning to wear down as my teammates hit home to celebrate with their families. Soon there were only a handful of people left, only staying to finish their Cokes before saying one last goodbye. I walked in between the small gaggle, joining in with conversations as I picked up empty cans lying about. I turned back to deposit them in the recycling when I saw _her._ She looked like a Goddess, some mythological being that belonged in a painting, or stained glass window, and not someone who should be slouched on my sofa staring into the flames in the fireplace. I quickly emptied my arms and went up to her.

"Hey. Need another?" I asked indicating her drink. "Drinks on me"

"Why say drinks on you when you aren't paying and no one else is either?" she replied, her tone sarcastic.

"Makes me sound more macho I guess" I say flexing my muscles. They're not much but they're normally a chick magnet.

She turned away from me, a look of disgust upon her perfect features.

"I'm sorry, really I am?" I cry, distraught for being the cause of the ugly upon the china face.

"Sorry for what? What have you to apologise for? You're just trying to make yourself into a God. You are but a boy. A stupid, arrogant, boy at that." She said every word like a blow. "For once I can leave the 'lazy' part out." She added with a look towards the bins.

"Hey! Look here missy..!" I start, firing up with anger.

"Don't you missy me. I am the only free person in this room. Everyone girl is smitten with you except for me. So do not mistake that for lust and make out I am your 'missy'. I belong to no one. But you! You belong to yourself and no one else. Every girl is like the other to you, everyone dispensable. None really captured your heart, just your arrogance. You want the best in life, don't you?"

My breathing was shallow and heavy. I couldn't believe how chilly it had gotten in the room; the heat from the fire seemed to disperse before it could reach my heart. This small, fragile human had broken my heart; wait, No! Not broken but frozen it. I couldn't turn me ears from the truth she spoke. The girls all mattered at the time but a week after I left them, I had moved on. I was a lady killer in more than one way and this knock of sense had showed me my faults.

What was I saying? I was about to give up on myself, my life, my reputation because some unrealistic beauty had pointed out that she wasn't interested? So what? There's always more, plenty more fish in the school.

"I couldn't care less if you weren't interested in me." A smile crossed her face. "If you lose one game you don't change career." The smile vanished as soon as it has come.

"Todd, Todd, Todd. Listen, hear yourself. Save yourself before it's too late. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you? The only people I trust are the ones who pass me winning goals, like today. I ran because I trusted Gregor to pass. Trust rewarded. There's no rewards from you are there?"

"Don't give up so easily my young prince. Don't give up my dear, frog prince."

On that queer note she rose and glided out of the empty house. I finished clearing up over the riddle she had departed on. Frog Prince? Sounded like a book my kid sister, Lily, had. But what had a fairy-tale got to do with me? I ain't no prince. I was a King, a hero, not someone as overlooked as a Prince, True Princes score girls, but so do heroes and knights. I never wanted to be a Prince when I was little, only a knight, hero of the realm.

I tidied up: muttering.

I said goodnight to my parents; puzzling.

I brushed my teeth; contemplating.

I went to bed; wondering.

I feel asleep; dreaming of Frogs, magic spells, ghost white girls, and last minute wins.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning feeling so weird and out-of-sorts. I hadn't drunk alcohol last night, only caffeine. I rolled out of bed, slumped across the room, went to the bathroom, looked up and froze. My hair was all lank and greasy, but it was impossible. I took care of my appearance. No hair out of place, no spots, no red splotches. What? I dared to have another look and my face was covered in large, red spots almost like warts. I spluttered and my tongue fell out, only it couldn't be my tongue. It was so long and thin, and zooming towards a fly lurking near the window. Oh no! I was not eating a fly for my breakfast. I quickly grabbed my tongue with both hands and rolled it up so I could shove it back into my mouth. I turned on the tap to get a drink of water and found as I lifted my hand up, that a slimy trail of mucus had been left on the faucet. I quickly gulped down my water, spat it out and ran out the bathroom before anyone else woke.

In my bedroom I checked the time against my alarm clock, my laptop and my watch. I sighed quickly, 4:56. No-one else would be up for hours. I had heaps of time to alter my appearance. I speedily ran a shower to try and wash off the slime and grease. After an hour's through scrubbing I finally managed to look semi-normal, well if you call wet, damp hair and skin with large red patches normal. I went back to my rom again and began to dry myself off and spike up my hair with gel to cover the most of the leftover grease. I stared at the mirror and barely recognised myself. I looked pale, but the moon like colouring was barely visible over the scarlet splodges which adorned my face and made me look like a fever patient. I decided there was one thing for it. I would have to sneak into my sisters' room and steal some make-up off of my eldest sister, Amelia, and pray I wouldn't wake her or little Lily. I got changed into my school shirt and tie and pulled on my trousers then walked along to the girls' room. I opened the door as slowly and quietly as I could, snuck past Lily's bed and grabbed a handful of tubs from Lia's dressing table and walked out again.

Back in my room I sorted through the assorted tubes and found the ones which may be suitable. The flesh coloured stick called concealer I used, as the name might imply, to conceal the most of the redness. I was careful not to take too much so Amelia wouldn't notice. I mixed some foundation with water to create a thin paste. I slapped layers of the solution on until I felt like a Ken doll from Malibu, and not some schoolboy from Britain. Even though I thought I looked like a Hollister model I actually looked quite normal. Once that was done I took the last drop of my mixture and put it on my lips to stop them looking like I'd ate a tube of scarlet no7 lipstick.

I heard a noise outside my door and looked out to see Amelia shuffling across the carpet in her tattered slippers. I watched as she stumbled against the door as she struggled to open it through the veil of fatigue that shrouded her eyes. I let out a sigh. If she wasn't fully awake she'd go in come out, and then run back in gasping at her reflection. Good wake up shock for her. I only had a few minutes before she ran back to her make–up to beautify her face for her friends and fans. I tip-toed across the hall and over to the room my sister had just evacuated. I prayed that Lily wasn't awake as I went in through the jar door and dumped the containers back where they belonged. If I had to go through the ritual every day until I fixed things then so be it. As I turned around to go back Lily stirred. She started mumbling – like she was crying in her sleep. I changed course and went over to her bed instead. I crouched over her and gently shook her out of it the dream world and into reality. She woke up slowly but gave me a hug.

"Is it time to get up yet?" She asking, yawning.

"'Course it is. C'mon, let's see which play dress you want to wear today and then we can go get some breakfast."

"Toast and jam mmm, Yummy! Aye, Aye Captain Todd"

"Come on then little soldier, out of bed on the double," I barked playing Lily's favourite wake-up game of soldiers. "Halt! About turn 90o right. Quick left foot march!"

"Left, right, left, left, right, left, left and halt."

"Now open up your wardrobe and pick out a nice dress that's suitable for school. I just need to finish some homework. I'll be back in a minute squirt."

"Yes, sir," Lily cried as she opened her side of the wardrobe and looked for a dress for school.

Back in my room I stared at my mirror in shock. Only my outward appearance had changed. I was still the same loving Todd at home. But at school… … oh help; at school. I'm not sure I could turn up today to be quite honest. If anyone, ANYONE at all, found out I would be finished, ruined. That's me stuck as the loner who would play chess and leave bogey trails down my sleeve. Urgh! Sounded horrible even has a half-joke. But I couldn't and wouldn't let this frog like Toad-Todd take over the real Todd. I was still going to train hard, finish homework and enjoy life. I mean you only get the one chance at every day, every goal. And if you played it safe or didn't grab the chance when you saw it; it would be gone and you could have lost the match or something or one important to you.

With that in mind I stuck my chemistry folder into my bag and headed out the door. I met Lily on the landing, wearing a cute dress with a frog in the corner and a bow in her hair. I had to stop myself from laughing at the irony, the possibility that frogs could be stalking me. Hand in hand we marched down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat and played with Amelia's iPad while I ate, and surprisingly she didn't yell at me for taking it, like she would normally. I just presumed she had tests or a new boyfriend and her mind was pre-occupied so I just let her be. I sat and played a game where I had to cut ropes and swing something into a frog's mouth. I'd never been able to master it; until today that is. As I sat and ate my cereal I managed to get 3 levels further than Amelia had ever done, and that was starting from the first level.

When I was finished I caught an apple my mum sent at me, put it in my bag, tidied away and got ready to leave the house. I wished I could have left the butterflies that were swarming in my stomach behind as well. I finished tying my shoe lace, kissed my mum and left the house. When I turned off our drive I found myself going, not the main road as usual, but the road that went past the river. I trusted this new judgement of mine not to lead me astray but to ensure I still ended up at school without being late.

So there I was, wondering along a path which showed the river off in its fullest glory. The sun was waking up in the sky and sent the river into a golden shimmer. Frogs seemed to be jumped along simultaneously with me as I walked along the winding path. The sun seemed to be touching every essence of my body and I felt as though I wanted to sneak into a lab at break to experiment with some sunlight. I felt as though I was a little pre-football boy who collected frogs and wrote experiments before realising them. A boy who had his floppy hair caked in mud from trekking in the darkest tunnels of the African garden. A boy who...

I forgot everything. I lost my trail of thought, my thought of purpose my purpose of this trail. All I saw was her. I was stunned. I never thought I would see the god-like qualities of the gorgeous girl from the gathering last night. Never dared I dream last night I would see her again. Sure I dreamed about her but not about seeing her again. Now I felt overwhelmed, confused and finally angry. It was the girl with the curse. And I was going to make sure she took it right back where it came from.


	3. Chapter 3

"You," I cried running at her. "What have you done? Do you know what you could do?"

She sat staring there, unblinking, unmoving. She stared as though I was merely a mildly interesting side show at a fair. She looked at me as though I was nothing, below even a look of contempt. I was just a fly on the roadside, a speck of sand in the sea, nothing special. To her I was just a regular routine, same thing that you see day in, day out. I felt whitewashed, drained, like the way you feel after a shower when you're so hungry. Except she didn't look hungry, feeding on me like prey. To her I was naught but a painting, mildly intriguing, but forgotten in two minutes. Except that she had to remember me. She must, I needed her to.

"Answer me! Don't just stare at me like some road kill or fly. I am a person, not some toy you can practise voodoo on. You have to turn me back to normal. I'm designed to be hot, not a slime ball of a frog prince. I get your riddle, I guessed it – now turn me back. You don't understand what'll happen to me if I continue like this."

"Fortunately for you I guess that you will keep on begging and if I refuse you will try to persuade me by flirting. Which supports my cause and not yours; by showing up your faults and how much you have yet to learn my young Prince. So much learning and I have forever if that is how long it will take to clue you up."

"Clue me up on what? Stop speaking in riddles already. I need to go to school to learn if that's what you want so turn me back so I can go."

"I am sorry. It seemed to my mind that you were going to school with or without the help you will not get."

"Seriously lady, what-ever-your-name-is, speak English. Not some gibberish which confounds me. Speak sense or not at all."

"I am speaking in the language known most commonly around the globe as English, which makes sense to all that know how to speak it. I'm sorry if that displeases you. Have it your way then."

On that abrupt note an eerie silence falls between us. Only the rush of the river and croaking of the frogs can be heard echoing in all directions as the vibrations bounce through the trees. I stand at peace for a few minutes working out my next move, like playing chess against a highly skilled opponent. The roaring water seemed to calm every fibre in my body until I was at harmony with the surroundings and myself.

"Ok then miss," I start, more formally. I figure if I attempt to be civil she might at least make her intentions and purpose more clear through this haze of a mystery. "I apologise most sincerely for criticising your most noble wisdom. I ask that you accept this as well as revoking this curse. In return I will be your most humble of servants, and I will do whatever it is that you require as part of my servitude."

"Still, I see that although you have convinced yourself you know the answer, you do not look beyond yourself. To be able to lift this curse you must have freed yourself of the reins which bond your soul to the contract. Look beyond all that you wish and stare into the deepest depths of your soul. Find the unanswered questions that are hiding in your heart and set them free. Spread the wings of secret hopes and dreams and let the soar past the selfish face which shadows the good spirit which is nestled inside. Confront your past, Todd Prince, and you will find the key you seek to unlock the hand to your future."

On that last word, she turns and walks away without a further noise. I call after her but she seems deaf to all but the kind heart of nature herself. Nature guides her through the forest and side by side they walk through the glen, until they become one person and disappear into the sun.

I blink at the sudden departure of her and the startling arrival of the sun. The soft buttery tones of the morning sun glisten against the dew pearls which adorn every glass blade like a signature necklace.

I slowly drag my feet over the stony path and trudge along to school, deep in thought. I feel like Pooh Bear, always pondering, hand on head. I shake my head at the mysterious woman but thankfully not my fist. I have far too much respect and dignity to swear and shake at a woman.

I try and recall everything I know about the story which I think I woke up in. It's pretty obvious that I'm a Frog Prince. How did he turn back in the book Lily has? I think he kissed a Princess and she turned him back into a handsome prince. And she scored the Prince as well for her efforts. So, in theory, all I have to do is kiss a Princess.

Thing is, all my distant cousins who wouldn't mind if I kissed them aren't Princes. They're Stewarts and Reids and Donalds. Only my sisters are Princes and a female Prince would make them a Princess, but I am not kissing them. Not even little Lily. That's just so wrong and weird and I think I could get arrested. So, guess I'm not going along that route then.

They aren't any other Princes, or Dukes or Kings in my class who I wouldn't mind guessing. Come to think of it they aren't any older pupils or any teachers with any those names either. So I guess it's only me that relates to their surname.

We don't have any other royalty in our school. We have representatives and chair people, helpers and prefects but none of that really amounts to many extremes out of school. The most it'll do is get you a job interview over someone who did nothing.

So who is my so called "Princess" for want of better word? How do I find this girl anyway? Charming her enough for her to kiss me should be a breeze when it comes to it but I still need to locate her and make her like me. That last part shouldn't be too hard.

I turn round a couple of corners and can see the sight that normally fills me with excitement after we've won a match. It's just my school. On normal days it's a dull brick building with not much going on. But when the sun is shining from the right angle it's like a completely different place. The corridors are filled with warmth and teachers seem to be nicer and less intent on handing out forms and detentions. The garden or 'quad' in the middle glows with vibrant happiness when in reality it's a rundown space where nothing happens and no money is available to fix it. It could be beautiful but I don't think it's in the right place when it should be. It's had the rough time of this school and is now is disrepair. It could be repaired but thing is no one really minds that much. They just walk straight through it to get to classes and stuff, without looking deeper.

Today, even though they sun is shining like it just won the highest award in all of history and wants us to celebrate with it; I'm not in the mood. I feel sick at the sight of the greyish structure where I have to go and stay in for the next 6 hours with no escape from at least one friend or fan. I can't disappear, my friends know me to well. Which is why I'm scared they'll guess, or at the very least work out that something isn't quite right with me.

Hey, Guess I need to go in like normal and try and live anther day. It can't be that hard. My friends would take my secrets to the grave. I need to be able to trust myself and my friends more. Trust is something I am seriously lacking since I didn't trust _her._

I can just about see the glass in the window panes and outline of posters when a large rumbling sound grabs me out of all my thought and kicks me straight back into reality.

It's not until I see everyone running for the door that I realise I'm supposed to be inside. I quickly gather whatever wits I have left and sprint towards the door. I just manage to slide into my registration class when the second bell goes. Cutting it close but at least I'm in. I slap my mates' hands and sit down, ready to longue in my usual spot. Then the bulletin is read out and I sit up sharpish and prick my ears up. I may just have found my Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Homecoming committee has selected the nominees for Homecoming Prince and Princess. For Prince we have Ty Grade." Ty is a rugby player in my maths class. Pretty smart, pretty well built and incredibly slicked back from his hair to his abs; when he takes his tee-shirt off at the end of a winning rugby match. He's like a rugby version of me. I see why the chicks all dig him.

"Gregor James." Gregor! Yes! At least now we have one nominee from the footie team. He has a cute smile that is an absolute chick magnet and he's pretty darn smart. He's in top English and maths and takes French and German! He is also dating one of the hottest things on two legs; Donna Summers. I slap him on the back and promise him to get the pizza tonight that I'm due him from Sunday.

"And your third nominee for Homecoming Prince is…" Mr Biggs, our registration teacher drones on, emphasizing the pauses when he knows we all want to find out. If he doesn't hurry up we'll run out of time to find out who the Princesses are, and that's the most important part. "Is… Todd Prince." Prince is a Prince? This could be the key to escaping my ever looming doom. If I'm a Homecoming Prince then maybe it's_ not_ my last name. Which means that all I have to do; is kiss one of the Homecoming Princesses. It was so obvious I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this before. All my mates where clapping me on the back and laughing along with me but I just wanted them to shush so we could find out who the girls were.

"Remember students that the vote for King and Queen of Homecoming will begin after your unit one class. Voting will be held in the foyer and is anonymous. You may only vote once for each category. Your Homecoming Princesses are; Donna Summers."

Donna flicks her hair and turns on her 100 watt smile. She is beautiful and funny and clever and really deserves this. Thing is if she doesn't win she won't take it to heart. She's so down to earth and I'm happy for her. But I couldn't. Not with her. Gregor and Donna are so cute together and I'm not jeopardizing that. Anyway she's one of my really close girl mates which would make it more awkward. I pat her on the back from behind and Gregor leans over and kisses her cheek. I actually want then to win King and Queen now. It would actually be so perfect considering homecoming is also their 6 month anniversary.

"Settle down class, settle down. The next nominee is…" Mr Biggs spans out his pause until it is as long and drawn out as the Sahara desert. "Kiki Lovett." I groan inwardly. An ex- girlfriend of mine! I wouldn't mind that much except that she hates me. I once laughed during her favourite film and a funny face and got hiccups. We made up at the time but a day later she wanted to kill me. Guess she was drugged on Cadburys chocolate and hugs at the time. I pray that the next girl neither is already someone's girlfriend, or not an ex of mine.

"The last nominee is Tia Nott." I braced myself for the pause which never came. I braced myself for a girlfriend which also never came. I was not expecting Tia at all. She has like 3 jobs but still manages to take people's breath away. She joined like 5 clubs after being here a day. I couldn't work her out. She was smart and gorgeous I figured out. But whether she was the sweet and tender kind; or the more outgoing, flirtatious type I had no clue. She was as mysterious as the Goddess.

Tia Nott had only moved here a few months ago. She had denied many boys but took on as many jobs as she could find and physically fit in. With the amount of hours she worked you wouldn't believe that she was still able to finish her homework and stay in the top sets. She didn't take languages but took Sciences, Art, Music and Geography. She seemed to be very in touch with nature. Maybe this was the girl who would feel sorry for a frog. She had to because she was my last hope.

The rest of the announcements went right through everybody, as the whole class was busy discussing Homecoming. I still had to get a date because I hadn't yet got a girlfriend since last month. At that point tickets weren't even on sale. Not that I wasn't running out of options. Now I just had ONE option. Tia had to be the one to break my curse. I didn't care how it happened, or when but I was going to free of slime by Homecoming, you could bet on that.

I walked out of the class as the bell went, mooching behind Gregor and Donna. They were so cute but sometimes I had to make sure my best friend didn't turn into a full time boyfriend. I walked behind them all the way to Biology, feeling slightly sorry for Gregor. I mean I loved Donna as a sister but today she was driving me insane. I honestly couldn't care less about making sure her heels are smaller than Gregor and stuff like that. But even Gregor seemed to find all of this very important. Guess they just both wanted to make an impression for people to remember them by. I would actually be the most perfect thing I could think of if they won Homecoming together.

They kissed each other on the cheek and Gregor gives Donna her heavy folders back before he saunters off to Chemistry down the hall. He only really took Chemistry for the Bang but ended up loving it. It's probably the only subject where Donna is smarter and it's the cutest thing ever when they sit together at lunch helping each with their homework. Donna is such a Science Geek which is why I am thankful that she's my lab partner for Biology. At least I have someone sensible ad smart so that I'm not always waiting for my partner to catch up and understand the words.

We walk into Biology, I let her lead and I walk just behind her. We sit down and exchange gossip etc. like we always do before Mr Ploy walks in. As he walks in the door we swap notes and pretend to be reading about Biology. Little will he ever know that we never swap notes like you're supposed to because we both understand every single thing he explains. The notes we swap are mainly jokes, or little scribbles. Mine's today has a picture of Mr Ploy, dressed as a prince for Homecoming with all the ruffles and fancy wig. Because Mr Ploy is balding and tubby I have to stifle a burst of laughter.

The lesson continues for the next few minutes which out much excitement. The register is taken and textbooks are handed out. Then a small hand taps the door out of the blue. Mr Ploy doesn't look that surprised as he opens it to reveal a small, petite girl with skin the colour of cappuccino and hair that falls around her face like Horseshoe Falls at Niagara. Tia Nott takes and deep breath and strolls into our class.

"Class, I have the pleasure of announcing that Miss Nott is being moved into our biology class temporarily. Now, let's see, hmm, well unfortunately there's only the one desk at the back for the time being. You can just join in with Donna and Todd for when we do experiments. If you could just take that seat there and Mr Mitchell please hand her a textbook."

I couldn't believe this! Tia was in my biology class! A class I not only excelled in, but was more natural and smart. This was unbelievably good luck unless some hand was behind this. Secretly I knew the Goddess girl was playing matchmaker to try and pity me. Whether this was the case or not I was determined not to have a single extra second as this mutant thing. I was going to throw on the charm, slowly but surely; for Donna knew all of my tricks and would be suspicious of me within the hour if I turned it on full blast straight away. Besides, I didn't want to scare away Tia. If I did who knew how long it was going to take to get rid of the deformation to my perfection if I did.

Tia sinks into the chair behind me and I can hear her kicking her bag under her desk. I look down to the textbook to try and look even smarter when I notice what lies on today's work pages. Testing for starch in leaves, an experiment. That means only one thing I could set my master plan into action immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the easiest experiment ever, adding some iodine to some substances and seeing if it turns orange or black. There's only six to do so we take it in turns to do a couple each while the others watch then we record. I do mine first and I can feel Tia's eyes boring right through me. I can somehow tell that she just thinks this experiment is a waste of time.

"Pasta and rice turn black." I don't see the point of informing them what they can already see with their own two eyes but Mr Ploy is standing right next to us and loves experiments to be run as formally and controlled as possible. In his opinion our class can be 'hooligans' at times.

Donna takes the iodine from me and sets to working out another two substances. I smile at Tia and try to start civilised conversation with no flirting. With a quick glance at Mr Ploy's back at the other end of the classroom, she slumps into her chair and becomes much more talkative.

"Hi, in case you didn't pick up on it earlier I'm Todd Prince and this is Donna Summers."

Donna quickly turns around and gives Tia a little smile before continuing.

"I kind of guessed you weren't Donna but thanks anyway. What was with the proper full answer after you took your turn? Donna hasn't." Tia asks taking the iodine from Donna.

Donna gets in and answers before I can even open my mouth, "That's Mr Ploy's classes for you. He likes experiments to have every little detail in it. It gets annoying, so we only tend to really do it if he's within a metre of earshot."

At this point Mr Ploy was still at the other end of the room helping a pair with learning difficulties understand the point of this exercise. They were class jokers and could get away with murder. Both were decently smart but pretended to be the most retarded kids in the class just so we all got some peace to talk for a few moments. I winked at one of them in a way of saying 'Thanks' and turned back round to my conversation.

"How did you end up in our class anyway? Don't answer if its personal but I'm curious. Most people want to get out of this class, or in it if they just want to skive," I inquired of our new partner with a burning desire to know what forces created this lucky streak for me.

"Well, apparently there's this special class being formed within a class for basically science geeks. That last class I was in wasn't very, how to put this, hmm, let's just say that I wasn't being pushed and given as hard work as I should have been; so they moved me, to a supposedly smarted class. I haven't been that impressed so far to be quite frank."

"Don't worry, first impressions may be important but don't judge. We need to do the easy stuff to progress on to the harder stuff but the class as a whole is fairly intelligent."

"I'm sorry that you're not impressed yet. We don't want anyone leading you _astray."_ Donna interrupts me trying to console Tia and starts fixedly at me as she speaks. I'm wondering if she's giving me a silent warning. Her face is queer like she's trying to suss me out. Did I accidentally flirt? Or because I haven't flirted with a gorgeous girl when the opportunity came?

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Really I am very grateful to be out of that class and into a class where you actually do work. I'm sorry if I sounded unthankful," Tia informs us, her face full of a kind of concern that makes her more desirable.

"That's ok," Donna replies, her face softening as she turns in her seat to talk to Tia. "It's weird that anyone ever gets moved so you had a right to sound confused, even if that might have come across as slight rudeness."

I cough twice and jerk my head to the side. It's a code me and Donna have in Science so that we don't have to explain our conversations to the world's most boring teacher. Donna quickly shuts her mouth and pulls her book in front of her and gestures for Tia to follow suit.

Mr Ploy looks down and skims over the information on our books, his body odour of old aftershave and onions washing over us. As he nods and walks away we breathe out again; then start laughing because we all did that simultaneously. We stifle our giggles as Mr Ploy turns his head to prudently tell us off. He ends up just staring at us until our faces become blank pages with no expression. Almost reminds me of the people from the Doctor Who episode "The Idiot's Lantern," except with faces still intact. Then I have to re-straighten my face as more giggles rise from within me. Sometimes I am such a nerd, but I would never fully admit this to any of my friends.

As Mr Ploy walks to the front of the class and begins to speak in his usual boring monotone, I slowly fade out. It's like everyone in the class comes equipped with a radio station and I'm just tuning from one person to the next. I start focusing in on one person until all my concentration is on Tia. I apologise if I sound like some obsessed stalker but it was sort of calming listening to her steady breathing. Her whole body seemed to move in little ripples as she breathed in and out. Her chestnut hair seemed to have some sort of radiance about it. It shimmered like a nurtured plant, which it probably was; after all, this was a girl I was talking about.

My daydream was shattered like a window, except it wasn't loud heavy metal breaking me, just the bell. As I scurried to pack my stuff up, I realised I must look like an idiot. I looked up out of the corner of my eye to see Tia half smiling, half smirking at me. I'm not sure whether to take this as a good sign or not so I decide just to sling my bag on my back and walk past her out the door.

"Hey, long legs, wait up." I spin round expecting to see Donna but find, to my surprise that Tia is standing there her hands on her hips. "I just want to know how to get to art."

This was another excellent opportunity not be wasted. I decide to do what I'd normally do, just tone it down.

"Follow me. I'm going to football, that's just past art so I can walk you there."

She walks alongside me, our feet beating out a slight pattern as they pound against the plasticised flooring in our school. Her bag thumps against her side as she strides along, her legs almost, but not quite racing, to keep up with me. I realise this and slow down and gain myself a small smile; small but gorgeous.

"That lesson wasn't too bad. It was nice to get any work done in a lesson. Do we just learn and do practical and do more learning like every lesson? Or was that a one off and your class is actually just a chance to skive?"

"No, it's like that most days. Actually today was one of the easier days. Have you just moved into our Biology class or all of our science classes?" I ask with bated breath.

"Pretty sure I've been moved in like 6 classes, which would be all the science classes that you have in a week. Looks like you're stuck with me then," she says as she winks at me. Wait, what? Did she just wink? That's like number one flirt technique. Is she? Would she? I do what any sensible lad would do in this situation. Fight fire with fire.

"Well guess that might not have to be such a bad thing." I know it sounds bad but I move my body a few millimetres closer to hers as we reach the end of the stairs. I put on my full impact chick magnet smile and flash it at her. "I believe this is your stop; Third period Intermediate Art class. You must be seriously talented to get good grades in this class. My sister took it a few years back and just scraped through." I answer to her questioning stare.

"Well thanks for that Todd. Guess I'll just see you around, or whenever you next have a science class."

She wiggles her fingers at me in a cute way of saying goodbye then walks into art class. As she does her bag gets caught in the door, she untangles it but doesn't see a small notebook fall out.


	6. Chapter 6

Tia is already turning into the back of the open- plan classroom as I bend to pick the small, green jotter off of the floor. I'm just about to call out to her so that she can come and get t but the stern art teacher's face immediately knocks that notion out of me. She hates anyone who talks through her class and yelling across to one of the rooms at the back might just get me a form. I decide that it's not quite worth it and it also gives me an excuse to talk to Tia later.

I turn and begin to walk to the PE department for my football training. I slouch along through the corridors and open the door to the changing room. I change into my kit in a daze, not really listening to the conversations that are buzzing around me, even though today they might wish for my input. I blank out and think of one thing. Tia's green jotter; which I've hidden in a pocket in my bag. I'm taking unusual care of my bag today, as if her belongings are more important than mine. Which they are because she's not family so, (as I've been brought up to), I must respect her belongings.

A shout in the background flies right threw me. Then a few hands wave in my face but I stare right through them. Then I shake my head and look at the guys who are all laughing at me. Gregor looks at me strange, as if he's not quite sure whether I'm unwell or whether I'm just playing the fool. I give him the benefit of the doubt and start laughing again as I walk out the changing room with him.

I can fake laugh but I can't fake football. I keep trying to focus but I can't manage to get her it of my head. Why is she taunting me so? I barely know this girl and yet she seemed to have taken over my entire brain within one biology lesson. I can barely concentrate on the ball today, my head is filled with something else. I don't know why I'm so confused and out of sorts today. Is it because I need to like her so that I can get her to go to the dance with me and get rid of the curse? Or is it because of…

_I sit at the messy table, playing with the sand, when a girl with beautiful braided hair comes up. Her hair is in two thick plaits at either side of her head, and her face looks like the top of a coffee cup. She takes the palm of her hand and smooth's the sand into little circles, then more circles and more. I stand back and let her hand continue its little pattern. I become transfixed, as though I was watching a complicated dance. As I watch I notice certain little ridges become deeper until the whole sand box has turned into nothing short of a mirage. Her hands have scooped out a pond like thing and made lilies and frogs. It was the most genius thing I had ever seen in all of my five young years. I could tell that this girl was special. I was so naïve that I got up to hug this little girl and tell her that she is beautiful and amazing. I could have been wrong but I'm positive that she began to blush and showed me how to make a lily pad. My hands attempt to make a little lily, but I end up only ruining the picture. I tell her this and she laughs her voice like little bells. She takes my hands and guides them and they are the softest thing I had ever touched, even though the underside of my skin was smoothing out rough sand. _

_We make more pictures in the sand box, and are just putting the finishing touches on a troop of frogs when we're called for snack. We sit next to each other as we eat our pancakes. The syrup on top of our pancakes tastes so nice, but instead of eating it, the girl decides to get a spoon and make it into a big heart that stretches across the whole of the pancake. Then she does the same to mine. Then I take her pancake; rip it right through the middle, ignoring her look of contempt. Then I do the same with mine and swap one of the halves. Two hearts joined together. She seems to get it and takes a bit of two of them at the same time. I simply follow suit. _

_We were the best of friends for the whole week and on the Friday she kissed me on the cheek. Then she simply never returned. I looked for her every day for the rest of my time there but she never turned up. When I went up to the next school I kept wishing that whenever a new student was called, she would be there, but she never was. She was my first ever love, the first time I had ever felt that somebody apart from me was special. _

Then a football hit me on the head.

As I slowly regain my consciousness the memory slips away. It fades completely like the paintings in that scene in Mary Poppins. I can see the rough blurred edges of the football team appear around me, Gregor's face closest and coming into focus first. Weird indistinct sounds drift in one ear and out of the other until I figure that theses blobs may be trying to summon me. Then I remember. I'm no longer a 9 year old nerd; I'm at school and I was supposedly supposed to be playing football. All the memories of the past few minutes flat back to me, fishing backwards for my thoughts as it were. The pain as my head hit the astro-turf pitch, the sensations as falling as I was knocked out momentarily, the look of horror on someone's face as the football hit me squarely on the side of my head, and the realisation as a trigger went off in my head as I noticed, finally, for the first time…

I sat up sharpish then lay back down again as a sharp pain throbbed the bull's-eye that was the side of my heat, in between my ear and eye where a hard football had hit me moments ago. At least I assumed it was moments ago, I could have been knocked out for a few moments extra without noticing. On the subjects of things not noticed how could I have been so blind for, oh, how many years? I must have been preoccupied for the majority of my life because there is no way in hell I would have forgotten her. She was the being that took up so much off my time for most of my younger years. Growing up from the ages of 4-8 I was obsessed with the hope of ever finding her again. You will always remember a first love but somehow this one seemed more connected to me in a way that no one had probably ever heard before.

It's like a brainwave that is always flowing, a torrential wave of such importance that I cannot believe I hadn't given her a rethought in years. It made my heart break to think of how time and the pressures of life had made me think about her less and less until suddenly she was the tiniest dot on the distance horizon, a boat that was constantly drifting further and further and further away from my own reality. Until today that is. It's like a tsunami had suddenly forced the currents to make the boat take a drastic U-turn and it was now plummeting back to shore at rocket paces, threatening to knock me out worse than that football just did. Whoever hit that football must either have new boots or be a serious striker, unless… Unless the knockout had more to do with what I had just realised more than the actual bump.

I spun out of my daydream and realised that Gregor was trying to get me to stand up. Slowly, using him as a brick wall, I managed to balance my weight over two feet. I started to slowly walk around the edge of the pitch until we got to the gate. Gregor let go for a second while I held on to the side. Then I continued my weak walking back to school. In the nurses office I lie down and slowly let one single picture fill up my mind, until it spilled out into every single fibre of my body. Then I noticed that the school nurse was looking at me curiously. I wondered if I might be coming down with something from the look on her face until she spoke.

"Young man, are you okay? You might be slightly concussed. You are gibbering on about a teapot? What is this teapot you speak of?"

I reply after a moment's thought, "Teapot is not a thing. Teapot is this girl who I might have just found."


	7. Chapter 7

"Young man I am a nurse, not a love Doctor. But if you have lost a love one and found them again, I might just have the piece of advice which will save your neck." She paused, took a deep sigh and stared hard at me, as if she was wondering whether or not to divulge this piece of information that was so close to her heart. She reconsidered this for half a second before letting out her breath. "You must listen to me, and listen closely. Make this girl remember. Whatever you do, she has to realise that you were a past love, and not some stalker trying to reconnect for no reason. Girls are like deer, you have to be cautious or they run, startled. Find the old connection, you need to reconnect again."

"Like a favourite jigsaw, you just rediscovered? Fragile and has to be looked after."

"That sounds about right. Well now I realise you're not concussed, I'll just write up your slip and you can go to your next class. You may be a little late by the time the traffic has slowed and you go past the office to drop off your slip."

At that moment the bell rings and out of the jar door I can see buses of people pushing and shoving as they walk in gaggles and trains to get to their next class. The amount of shoving and shouting causes me to take my face further away from the door. I can see now why Nurse didn't want me going out in that.

As the crowds thin I turn to ask the nurse whether or not I should go yet, but she'd vanished! I couldn't see her anywhere, I didn't hear her on the phone and there was no way that old thing could have snuck past me. I was alone, and maybe that was where I deserved to be. Alone, alone as trial for all those broken hearts and expectations I never lived up to.

I sigh, decide to chance my luck and walk into the corridors where very few people are still wondering, either dragging their feet or rushing to and fro. As soon as my left foot crosses over the line where the door would be if it hadn't been vandalized and stolen, the nurse reappears.

"You take care, young man. Come to me if you need any help with anything. My door is always open, well it would be if I had a door."

I smile at her then walk through the deserted corridors. After a stop past the office with my slip I wander up to Chemistry, frowning slightly at missing one of the better classes in my day until I remember, Tia is in this class. She said earlier she'd been moved in all of my science classes which would mean that I could go in and … I dunno. I can't exactly put the charm on her when I could be half – concussed. And also I'm not allowed to put charm on her by the nurses rule because I don't want to scare her and also not look like I'm needy or too out there, too flirty or too desperate. I had to hit things just right with this girl. If she was who I thought she was, then I had to have a carefully planned approach. I couldn't afford one little slip up as I could risk losing her; again. And emotionally I'm not sure I was able to, or if I ever would be. I stomped up the stairs making the most plans I had ever made in my whole life in about the space of 3 minutes and 29 steps. I trudged along the corridor, then stopped U –turned and walked about 2 doors back. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I had walked straight past the classroom, I hoped no one had noticed, especially not Tia or Ms Duet. She was pretty cool, well as cool as science teachers go. I knocked on the door once and then I opened it and walked in.

"Sorry I'm Late Ms Duet, I was in the nurse's office." I hand her my slip and walked over to my usual seat, right next to where Tia's new one was coincidence. She looked at me sympathetically as I took out my books and sat on the spindly stool.

"Well I hope you are quite alright now and will be up to your ship – shape best in due course, but for now class we will continue to look at chemical reactions, how two or more elements come together and the changes that occur during this process and the effects that are visible afterward." She smiled roundly at us. She was quite jovial but dead serious, and boy! She could probably shout down the whole school, she'd scare away thunder if you really got her going. I gathered she must have a new boyfriend, because her hair and make-up looked the same and she was in a 'fabulous mood' as she would put it. "Now please turn to P165 in the red textbooks, which you will find at the back of the class in the folder nearest the left window. Yes that one. I want you to answer the questions on P166, and then read over 167. I'll decide later if we mark as a class or whether I'll just mark them all. Now get going! Spit, Spot!"

Wow, Mary Poppins now, she was really going today. Our class always went along with her mood, and if it was a good one, we'd work it to our advantage. We all swiftly work through the questions, all rather solidly but with occasional laughs and few drifts of chatter. We skim and scan over the page in what we define as reading something that we would learn later. I looked over and Tia had her nose literally buried in the book, I took it that she must be concentrating because she couldn't be near-sighted, she was fine earlier and there was no way she could enjoy reading a TEXTBOOK!

She looks up suddenly, winks at me, and reads the whole page, all over again. She is so cute in the way that she actually tries so hard in everything she does, and as I think this a small cleft appears on her head as she tries to sink in the information. Then I realise, she's already read the required text and is deciphering Italian cookery books behind the textbooks. Guess I know her real passion isn't art then. It's just being creative, and cute.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Gregor mouthing, "answer the question, 1a." Stupid me! Falling asleep; or close enough to taking a nap, a nap in class while Ms Duet is in such a great mood? I set my thoughts in order and scan over the question again as I form my answer in my head. I glance at Tia out of the corner of my eye and realise she's still in Italia. I look up at Ms Duet and answer hesitantly and the smile reappears on her face. She turns to write something on the board, telling us to copy and work out the formula. I quickly kick Tia, well not kick but I tap her shin with my foot and she gives me a grateful smile for my efforts. She puts the textbook/pasta cookbook and picks up her pencil and writes down every word off the board in her own neat style.

The bell went off, I really need to stop getting lost in lessons; I was never distracted before today. As the class scrambled to put their textbooks away to go to lunch, my hand brushed against Tia's as we put the textbooks into the box. She turns blushes slightly, then looks embarrassed and turns away. She grabs her bag and walks out before I can even hand her little jotter back.

I groan in annoyance. I have to do something but my mind is stumped. I have no idea at all what to do. I really need something along the lines of a crack team – a whole unit of people who could guide me in every aspect of what goes on in a girl's life.

I'm an idiot! I practically have the solution right in front of my eyes and yet it has taken me _this _long to work it out. The one constant girl in my life, I mean one who's a friend and not an annoying sister. One who is super close and to whom I would tell everything! Well she is kind of like a sister but she's not even family! She's only the girlfriend of my best friend and I knew she would help me find an answer to this puzzle. Maybe Donna was the missing piece that could help fix my jigsaw. I walk off to English – bearing in mind that as soon as English was finished I would grab Donna and I would ask her to help. I'd fess up to Gregor later but for now I had to get through to My Little Teapot – before I was stuck as a frog permanently.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat through English drumming my fingers lightly against my desk as the teacher slept on. He honestly couldn't care less some days – this being an off day. Fantastic Four was playing in front of us, and although I usually love the nerdy comic book films today I just wanted it to finish so I could catch Donna. We were also told to write notes and so far I'd written down every fact I knew about both frogs and Tia. I made a mental note to tear that out next time we needed to hand our jotters in.

I stared at the clock, my fingers drumming in time to the seconds; except they seemed to be going so slow. Every second seemed to be going at least twice as slow. Maybe staring at a clock makes it go slower so I looked away for about 30 seconds. But, no, the clock was still going at its annoyingly slow pace. The Silver Surfer was zooming across the whiteboard at the front but the clock could have been going backward for all I knew.

Doctor Doom had just reappeared again when the bell rang for lunch. I slammed my jotter shut, piled it up and left. Our English teacher just waved his hand without lifting his head from his desk as a signal to leave. I ran out of the door on my long legs before everyone else had gathered their belongings together. Ironically, as soon as I was out of the door I almost ran into Donna and Gregor. The irony hit me as much as his schoolbag did.

"Donna!" I exclaim surprised, which I was. No one is out this fast – not even at lunchtime. "You guys are out quick aren't you?"

"Mmm, a bit; But I'm starving!" Gregor says. Donna rolls her eyes at him a bit before squeezing his arm. Its gestures like this that makes me want today to go according to plan.

"Always thinking with his stomach this one, isn't he?" She says, convening that which we both already know.

I nod before asking the question I've been waiting to ask for the past hour. "Hey Donna, can I talk to you please; in private." I add with a look towards Gregor. I give him an apologetic smile before muttering, "Girl problems."

Donna smiles and suddenly I feel as if I might not be a frog forever. Her smile is so confident and I can tell that she can help me. "Sure, I'll just grab a sandwich first. Meet me in the middle of the quad in 10." With that they walk off, holding hands toward the canteen, or a more specific guess; the sandwich bar.

I trail behind them, taking my time. There's not much point in me rushing, I'm not especially hungry anyway. I probably couldn't chew a single morsel even if I shoved it down my throat. I walk into the canteen, feeling slightly, and only slightly mind you, happier than I did before talking to Donna.

The canteen is the highlight of our school. It's really huge – like super massive. It has lots of small stalls like sort of an American shopping centre. There is even a coffee shop! I walk past the pizza, pasta, ice cream and sandwich counters before pausing in front of the soup counter. Standing right at the till is Tia, paying for some soup with the cards you pay with to get your meal in school. Her long hair is tucked behind one ear and she bursts into a medium sized smile when she thanks the cashier lady. Oh, her smile. It's like warm butter melting over cookie dough. And right now, I feel like the cookie dough as she slowly melts into every thought that comes across me today.

I exit through the fire doors at the back, which are open to reveal the slight spring wind that gently blows. I walk out into the garden area, the largish area guarded from the weather by the 4 walls of the English, Maths, Arts and Science blocks. I stomp out moodily toward the large oak tree that grows almost solitary by itself in the middle of the enclosed space.

I feel so scared al of a sudden. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. I breathe in and out trying to count and just making myself feel dizzy. I feel more panicked now instead of calming down like I intended to. I am doing so great today.  
I'm just about to give up and text Donna to say so when she appears. She's holding her sandwich in one hand and her phone in the other, huddling slightly into her scarf as she walks over towards the tree. Of course she knew were I would be. That's where Gregor first asked Donna out. I remember how hesitate she was, but now would you look at her; she's the life and soul of everything. Gregor always makes her feel like a million pounds; the money not the weight! He just knows what to say and when – and not to shower her with gifts. He gives Donna her own space and respects and trusts her. I wish that someday I'll be able to treat a girl like that. But maybe, maybe not; you and I may forever want to know. A fresh wave of panic sweeps through me just as Donna catches up with me. That's when I realise I've been pacing like crazy.

She gestures for me to sit down on the bench, I assume she talked too because her lips move but I couldn't make out a word of anything. I nod mindlessly and sit. I feel like I _am_ mindless. That girl has gotten into my whole head within the shortest space of time and I can't believe I haven't noticed she was at this school until now. But, in all fairness, it is a big school and you need to really know your way around or else you get lost and it's near to impossible to find people unless you're looking for them.

I gulp a few times and swallow nothing. I feel slightly better as though I've gulped down a hundredth of my problems. That 1% is so small it might almost be classed as nothing. I let my bag fall from by bag onto the slightly frosted ground in the quad. I realise how cold it's gotten since this morning. Unless the stream was like a parallel universe that I had stepped into and only that place was teeming with life. Again probably not but like I said; I am a nerd.

Once I have my breath back I turn to Donna and spill out the whole story in its entirety. From the nursery kiss that never happened, to the weird after effects of winning, and the weird spell thing and the make – up and most of all I told about Tia. Oh Tia! I spilled out every fact I knew about you and I could almost feel my whole face lighting up as I mentioned all your quirks and how much I missed you. I missed the girl and her skilful little coffee skinned hands, with the teeny gap in her teeth and the big bunches. At the end I looked up from my hands to Donna and she wipes the tear from my eye. I hadn't even realised I was crying! Shows how frazzled my brainwaves are today. I honestly cannot concentrate on anything at all.

Donna sets a grim smile on her face, takes her glasses from her bag and turns to face me. She puts on the glasses and begins to inspect me very_, very_ closely. It's almost as though she's been taking x-raying tips from Dumbledore. I feel like an exhibit at a museum – come hear the life story and peer at the poor unfortunate soul.

Then Donna takes her glasses off, puts them away again and gives me a huge hug. I don't want to let go. What with all that's been digging at me today I seriously just need a great big best friend hug. I feel safe and sound in her arms, like nothing can touch me. I don't feel like nothing can _physically_ touch me, but I feel that my worries can just sort of drift off. I know it sounds daft and all but I do kind of feel that way.

When we break apart Donna tells me everything that she knows about girls and slowly, the two of us hatch a plan to sort out this whole entire mess.

**AN: Guys I'm really sorry but that's all I have so far. I'm almost stumped of ideas for this but I'll try write more after Christmas.**


End file.
